In the past, various different types of combination starter-protector devices have been utilized in circuit relation with a winding circuit of a dynamoelectric machine. At least some of these past combination starter-protector devices utilized a positive temperature coefficient resistor (PTCR) which was operable generally to at least impede current flow to a start or auxiliary winding means of the dynamoelectric machine winding circuit generally as the dynamoelectric machine was energized to its preselected running or synchronous speed, and an overload protector was thermally coupled with the PTCR and subjected to the current in at least a run or main winding means of the dynamoelectric machine. Of course, the overload was operable to interrupt the current flow to the dynamoelectric machine in the event of the occurrence of a winding circuit overload condition which may have a deleterious affect on components of the dynamoelectric machine, such as for instance burning-out of the winding circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,681 issued July 17, 1979 to William C. Rathje, U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,871 issued Dec. 26, 1978 to Donald L. Haag and Lee O. Woods, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,202 issued Apr. 11, 1978 to Donald H. Stoll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,860 issued Aug. 16, 1977 to Lee O. Woods and James P. Frank, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,316 issued July 26, 1977 to Donald H. Stoll illustrate some of the above-discussed combination starter-protector devices, as well as the operation thereof, in circuit with a dynamoelectric machine winding circuit, and each of these aforementioned patents is incorporated by reference herein.
The past combination starter-protector devices were associated in various manners with various types of dynamoelectric machines and other apparatus, such as for instance air conditioners or refrigerators having compressors or the like which utilized hermetic electric motors. In many of these compressor units, a Fusite plug or the like was mounted through a housing or jacket thereof, and such plug contained a plurality of male terminals connected internally of the compressor jacket with the winding circuit of the hermetic motor. The past combination starter-protector devices, such as for instance those illustrated in the aforementioned patents, were associated in electrical mounting engagement with the male terminals of the Fusite plug exteriorly of the compressor jacket. Of course, some of the past starter devices were of both the plug-on and plug-in type, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,117 and 3,955,170, respectively. In some other installations, at least the starter device was electrically interconnected by a plurality of leads having quick-connect terminals which were associated with dynamoelectric machine terminals so as to be "hung" therefrom.
The past starter devices utilized a PTCR having a voltage rating, such as for instance 115 V or 230 V, which corresponded to the voltage rating of the particular apparatus or dynamoelectric machine with which such starter device was connected, and it is believed that at least some of such starting devices may have been interchangeable with several different models of such apparatus or dynamoelectric machines having the same voltage rating. While at least some of the past protector devices or overloads may have been interchangeably utilized with several compressor models and the respective hermetic motors thereof, it is believed that many such past protector devices were, in effect, "tailor-made" for operation with a specific compressor model and hermetic motor thereof utilized in apparatus of a specific manufacturer. In other words, it is believed that due to the particular operating characteristics of the aforementioned specific compressor model and hermetic motor thereof, a protector device which was operably compatible with one such specific compressor model and hermetic motor thereof may not have been operably compatible with another such specific compressor model and hermetic motor thereof. Therefore, it is believed to be advantageous to provide a releasable combination of a separable starter device and a separable protector device in which the starter device and the protector device can be readily interchanged with each other, i.e. separable or releasably secured to each other, so that different protector devices may be arranged in thermal coupling relation with the PTCR of the starter device. One such releasable combination of a separable starter device and a separable protector device is disclosed in the Lee O. Woods and Donald L. Haag application Ser. No. 119,648 filed Feb. 8, 1980 which is also incorporated herein by reference.